Love Never Dies
by CCNinjaPants
Summary: A collection of Shules oneshots/twoshots/threeshots, etc set throughout their relationship.


**Title - **Love Never Dies  
**Pairings - **Shules  
**Rating - **If you can watch Psych, you can read this.  
**Summary - **A collection of Shules oneshots/twoshots/threeshots, etc set throughout their relationship.

**A/N: **This is my first ever fanfiction. I have finally got the guts to post a story! Please feel free to review and give me some feedback, good and back. Pure evil is not accepted though. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

_Beginnings - Part 1_

* * *

He was staring at her again. It had been this way all week. Ever since she returned from her trip. Constant staring. But she never told him that she knew he was staring. She just kept her head down and continued working while he sat in the corner, observing her every move.

"Spencer! Get your feet off of my desk!"

She turned her head slightly and subtly glanced towards his figure. He leaned back further into his chair, a large smirk plastered on his face. The corners of her mouth twitched as her partner grabbed the collar of Shawn's shirt and pulled him out of the chair. Shawn's smirk turned into a genuine smile as he saw her eyes boring into his. She turned back to her desk, burying her head in paperwork.

"Lassiter and O'Hara, my office now."

Juliet rose from her desk and walked towards Chief Vick's office, Lassiter and Shawn in tow.

"Spencer go home."

"But Kar-"

"Spencer", she growled, giving him her _if-you-don't-leave-the-station-this-minute-I-am-going-to-discharge-my-weapon _glare.

"But Chief, my ser-"

"Go home Spencer. You're not needed today."

Juliet felt a slight weight being lifted off her chest as she watched his retreating form.

* * *

"Smoothie for your thoughts?"

Shawn's voice cut through the silence, bringing Juliet's mind back to reality. She incoherently mumbled something as she buried her face back into the crook of her arms. She felt Shawn place the cold beverage next to her arm and heard the familiar squeak of the chair as he positioned himself into it. Once she heard him stop moving, she felt the usual boring of her eyes on her skull.

"Stop that, Shawn".

"Stop what, Jules".

Juliet sighed in exasperation and lifted her head. She gave him a pointed look and shook her head.

"Shawn-"

He sat up suddenly, causing Juliet to lean back in her chair. She gave him a confused look, as he ran a hand through his head. He looked very deep in short. _Very_ deep in thought. Which was unusual for the Lead Psychic. "Shawn?"

"Look, Juliet, we need to talk."

Juliet's eyes widened. He called her _Juliet_. This is serious.

"We can't keep avoiding what happened Jules." Juliet's eyes widened, her mouth forming a little 'O'.

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no_! This could not be happening. They could not be having this discussion now. This was her workplace.

"Shawn-"

"You kissed me Jules."

Juliet swallowed, and shook her head. She rose from her chair, and tried to walk away from the desk, ignoring Shawn calling her name. She felt Shawn's hand on her arm, but ripped her arm out of his grasp, and continued storming towards the interrogation rooms. Once she was inside, she began pacing around the room. She winced as she heard the door slam shut behind him.

"We cannot discuss this, now, Shawn."

"Why the hell not, Jules?" He leaned against the far wall, watching her pace madly around the room. He continued running his hand through his hair.

"This is my workplace Shawn! You cannot storm in here, announcing my love life to the whole station."

"I did not announce it to the-"

"But why does it even matter Shawn! What's left to discuss? It was a mistake! That's all. It meant nothing." It was a cheap shot, but it was necessary. She saw hurt flitter in his eyes, and instantly regretted what she said.

"A mistake? It means nothing? Seriously, Juliet, we both know that it meant so much more a simp-"

"It meant nothing Shawn." She paced around the room, avoiding his eyes. She couldn't bare to see the pain in them. She felt him come closer, his mere presence overwhelming her senses. She couldn't think with him this close. "Just leave, Shawn."

He grabbed her forearms and turned her around. "Look at me, Jules." She kept her chin pressed firmly against her chest. "Look at me, Juliet", He lifted and chin, forcing her to gaze into his emerald orbs. She saw a mix of emotions swirling in his eyes. "Did it really mean nothing?"

Juliet felt her exterior break slightly. She sighed loudly, averting his gaze. "Shawn-"

"Look Jules, don't say anything now. I'll give you two days to think about it. On Friday night I'll come to your house. It'll be a date. If you really don't want to go, that's fine. Just call me. Or don't answer the door. I'll get the message. Everything can be back to the way it was."

They both knew it was a lie. Nothing could ever be the same. Juliet felt tears well up in her eyes. She shook her head from side to side, as he dropped his hands to his side. "Shawn, we-"

"Don't say anything Jules. Just, think about it. Everything. Make a pros and con list or whatever it is you girls do. Just, think about it, Jules. Your heart deserves that much." She immediately stiffened as she felt him place his hands on the side of her face once more. With a sigh, he placed their foreheads together. She felt her body relax, and kept her eyes closed. They stayed in this position until he pressed a light kiss on her forehead. "Just think about it, Jules" he whispered, releasing his hands and turning his back to her.

It wasn't until the door shut that she let the tears escape.


End file.
